Smallville: Tempest
"Tempest" is the twenty-first episode of the superhero teen drama series Smallville. It was directed by Greg Beeman with a script written by Alfred Gough and Miles Millar based on a story treatment by Philip Levens. The episode first aired on the WB Network on Tuesday, May 21st, 2002 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Greg Beeman - Co-executive producer * Mark Verheiden - Supervising producer * Michael Green - Co-producer * Doris Egan - Co-producer * Greg Walker - Co-producer * Bob Hargrove - Producer * Ken Horton - Co-executive producer * Alfred Gough - Executive producer * Miles Millar - Executive producer * Mike Tollin - Executive producer * Brian Robbins - Executive producer * Joe Davola - Executive producer * Tim Scanlan - Associate producer * Mark Snow - Composer Notes & Trivia * Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Lionel Luthor: When Alexander the Great was dying his generals asked him who he would leave his armies to and his answer was "I leave it to the strongest." * Lex Luthor: I believe the term is "Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war!" * Lionel Luthor: You're not my enemy. You're my son. * Lex Luthor: Funny, I never saw the distinction. .... * Chloe Sullivan: Clark Kent, man of mystery. Just when I think I have you figured out, you surprise me. * Clark Kent: How's that? * Chloe Sullivan: The song, the tux, tonight. * Clark Kent: And I'm still here. * Chloe Sullivan: Yeah, you are. .... * Lex Luthor: Any relationship founded on lies is destined to fail. It's a good thing we don't have that problem. * Clark Kent: Lucky us. .... * Chloe Sullivan: I have this horrible nightmare that you are gonna rush to the bus station after Whitney leaves and profess your undying love for Lana, and I'm gonna be waiting at the gym all alone. And if you do that to me, Clark, I will never speak to you again. Okay? I said it. * Clark Kent: Chloe, I'm going to the dance with you not by default, but because I want to. .... * Lionel Luthor: You're not in a hurry to pack. * Lex Luthor: That's because I'm not leaving. * Lionel Luthor: Accept your fate, Lex. It's time to move on. * Lex Luthor: I'm forcing a vote of the board of directors to accept an employee buyout of the plant. * Lionel Luthor: What are you gonna do? Convince the employees to take out a second mortgage? Cash in their IRAs? * Lex Luthor: Something like that. * Lionel Luthor Even if you sell all your stock, and drain your trust fund, you still come up short, Lex. What are you going to do about the rest of the money, hmm? * Lex Luthor: Take the buyout now and you can keep your dignity. It's more than you left me. * Lionel Luthor: That's very gracious of you, son. You might wanna look at this first. * Lex Luthor: You've bought the Smallville Savings and Loan. * Lionel Luthor: Go ahead, lead your buyout. But remember I own your employees' mortgages. As soon as they begin missing payments, I won't hesitate to foreclose on each and every one of them. They'll be homeless, and it'll be your fault. You ready to accept that kind of responsibility? You're gonna take me on, son, you're gonna have to bring your game up to a whole different level. See also External Links Keywords Aliens | Exploding vehicle | Helicopter | High school | Kansas | Kent farm | Kryptonian | Kryptonian key | Kryptonian rocket | LuthorCorp Fertilizer Plant No. 3 | Luthor Mansion | Smallville | Smallville High School | Space ship | Student | Superhuman durability | Super-speed ---- Category:2002/Episodes Category:May, 2002/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified